ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Once There Were Many
Episode Written by Polarbear114 Grampa: I’m going to look for some spare parts for Rust Bucket ' ' Melody: Okay Grampa. Grampa: Don’t kill each other. Ryan: Can’t promise that, she can get annoying. Melody: So can you. Grampa: No destroying the place. We’ll only be here for a few more hours.' ' Grampa walks off towards a spare part shop for old cars and RVs. Ryan and Melody walk down the road, past some shops while they are having their conversation. ' ' Ryan: So where do you want to go? Melody: I get to pick? You okay? Ryan: I’ve got to be nice once in a while. A light appears which causes Ryan and Melody to stop. Paradox walks out. ' Paradox: No time to explain. Just Ryan I need I’m afraid. ' ''' '''Paradox pulls Ryan into the portal and the portal closes, leaving Melody shocked and jaw dropped. Ryan and Paradox are in a white void. Ryan: Whoa, where are we? Paradox: Nowhere and no when. Ryan: What now? Paradox: There’s no time, this is where things will get a bit complicated I’m afraid. The screen flashes white and shows another version of Ryan walking through a park. This Ryan has no Omnitrix. ' No Watch Ryan: What a boring day. The sun’s out and I’m just out doing nothing. I think I’ll call Michael and Jamie and see if they want to meet up. ' ' No Watch Ryan continues walking through the park and then heads down the street. He gets no answer on his phone and put it away. ' ''' No Watch Ryan: No answer, typical. ' '''No Watch Ryan goes down an alley way and looks towards the ground then bumps into something and falls to the floor. He looks up and sees an evil version of himself, Ry-Freak. Ry-Freak’s eyes are purple and has a purple Omnitrix. ' No Watch Ryan: Watch where you’re going!' ' No Watch Ryan then gets up and looks at Ry-Freak. ' No Watch Ryan: What? How am I looking at myself? Ry-Freak: I would tell you if I had the time. And if I was nice or cared. No Watch Ryan: Are you me? Ry-Freak: I thought that was obvious. Though a better version. ' ''' '''Ry-Freak tilts his head left then right and back to the centre. When he moves his head, bone clicks are heard. No Watch Ryan: Creepy. Ry-Freak: I’ve had enough. Ry-Freak shows No Watch Ryan his Omnitrix. ''' No Watch Ryan: What is that? A new toy? Ry-Freak: More than a toy child! As I will demonstrate. '''Ry-Freak activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Ghostfreak. No Watch Ryan: AHHH! What are you? Ghostfreak: I’m the same, my true form as an Ectonurite ever since I stole this body when Ryan was 10. No Watch Ryan: This is so not happening! Ghostfreak: On the contrary, this is the only thing which is going to happen. Ghostfreak shows his tentacles and tries to grab No Watch Ryan but misses. No Watch Ryan runs away from Ghostfreak out of the alley and then across the road. Cars swerve missing him. No Watch Ryan then hides behind a bin. Benzarro then throws the bin away. No Watch Ryan: Another me?! Benzarro: No. Ben smash! Benzarro hits his Omnitrix and transforms into a zombie version of Humungousaur. No Watch Ryan: AHHH! No Watch Ryan runs away. He goes dives through alley ways and hides inside a slightly destroyed house. He sits down, head tuck into this knees and he has his hands on his head. ' ' No Watch Ryan: This has to be a dream, this day can’t be happening. Wake me up now! ' ' Brit-an walks in front of No Watch Ryan. Brit-an is a British version of Ryan, who is evil. He has a brown Omnitrix, the brown squares on either side of which have a wooden motif. ' ' Brit-an: I can’t wake you up, but I can help end this nightmare! No Watch Ryan sees Brit-an and jumps up and screams. No Watch Ryan: Another me? This is so not happening! Brit-an: I’m not afraid to tell you it is. Brit-an hits his Omnitrix and transforms into Four Arms. Ghostfreak (Ry-Freak) and Humungousaur (Benzarro) walk in next to Four Arms (Brit-an) and stand either side of him. ' ' No Watch Ryan: This is such a bad dream and I wish to wake up. I can force myself to wake up! Four Arms (Brit-an): Sorry, but this isn’t a dream. ' ' Four Arms (Brit-an) is about to grab No Watch Ryan when a multi-coloured beam hits him from the front, knocking him back. Chromastone (Ben Prime) hovers behind No Watch Ryan. No Watch Ryan sees him and screams. Chromastone (Ben Prime): Don't worry, I’m a good guy. No Watch Ryan: Not another one. All I wanted was a normal day. Four Arms (Brit-an) punches Chromastone (Ben Prime) away into a building and the building breaks apart. ' ' No Watch Ryan: Why can’t this end?!' ' Ghostfreak (Ry-Freak) & Humungousaur (Benzarro) go and grab No Watch Ryan but get knocked back by XLR8 (Ryan). XLR8 (Ryan): You are not getting….me! Ghostfreak (Ry-Freak): You can’t stop us Ryan! ' ' Chromastone fires his multi-coloured beam at Ghostfreak (Ry-Freak) and Humungousaur (Benzarro) and then XLR8 (Ryan) this Four Arms (Brit-an) back into the wall and rubble falls on the three of them. XLR8 (Ryan) grabs No Watch Ryan and runs off, with Chromastone (Ben Prime) flying behind. XLR8 (Ryan) drops No Watch Ryan in the field behind his school. Chromastone (Ben Prime) lands next to XLR8 (Ryan) and their Omnitrixes time out and they both revert to their Human forms. ' ' No Watch Ryan: What is happening? Why do you all have monster calling watches?! Ben Prime: They aren’t monster calling watches. Ryan: They are called the Omnitrix. They are after you because you don’t have one. No Watch Ryan: But why me? A portal opens and Paradox walks out of it. The portal closes. Paradox: Because you’re the only Ryan McCrimmon which doesn’t have an Omnitrix. Ben Prime: Or a monster calling watch as you are referring them to. No Watch Ryan: I’m not understanding. How do they all have this Omnitrix thing, and I don’t? Paradox: There could be many reasons but they are only after you. Ryan: Do we know why? Paradox: I don’t know. Ben Prime: Considering there are both evil me’s and evil Ryan’s, pretty sure Eon is involved again. Paradox: That is a possibility. No Watch Ryan: Again? Ben Prime: Nothing to worry about. No Watch Ryan: Why are they after me? You said many reasons but that doesn’t help. They are going to kill me. Paradox: Unfortunately they have the majority in numbers. Ben Prime: So you know who Eon has recruited? Paradox: All the evil you’s including Albedo. But not sure how many evil Ryan’s he has collected. No Watch Ryan runs off without anyone noticing. Ben Prime: So we need to keep No Watch Ryan safe. ' ' Ryan sees that No Watch Ryan has ran off. Ryan: Come on! Paradox: You need to retrieve him. Ben and I need to talk. Ryan: Thanks, don’t include me. Can you at least send me to where he will be? Paradox: That seems fair. ' ' Paradox opens the portal and Ryan walks through it coming out of the portal outside his house. Ryan sees No Watch Ryan in the house and the portal closes. Ryan goes and knocks on the window, scaring No Watch Ryan who promptly opens the door and lets Ryan in. No Watch Ryan then shoves Ryan into the back garden. ' ' Ryan: What was that for? No Watch Ryan: Can’t let mum or dad see you...me...you. This is confusing. Ryan: And you think it’s not weird looking at myself. No Watch Ryan: Why are you even here? Ryan: I’m here to protect you from this Eon dude and other evil bad guys since you don’t have a watch. ' ' Ry-Freak, in non-alien form, walks into view of Ryan and No Watch Ryan. Ryan: Just leave him be. What does this Eon guy want with him? Eon walks out of a purple portal and the portal closes. No Watch Ryan: Who is that? Eon: I’m Eon. And you need to come with me. ' ' Albedo then walks next to Eon. ' ' Ryan: Another evil Ben. Albedo: I’m called Albedo. A better form of Ben, stuck in this hideous Human body. No Watch Ryan: Why can’t you guys just leave me alone! Eon: If that were easy, I would but you’re a wild card. Albedo An unpredictable wild card. Ryan: What do you mean by that? A portal opens and No Watch Ben exits it. Ben and Paradox exit the portal too and the portal closes. Paradox: Something which can disrupt or stop Eon’s plans. Eon: Time Walker! No Watch Ben: What's happening? No Watch Ryan: Another one? Ryan: This is too confusing. Eon: Let us make it easier for you. ' ' Eon opens his portals and Punk Ryan, Nega Ben and Mad Ben walk out of them and the portal closes. ' ' Mad Ben: Let’s just get this done mates. ' ' Benzarro, and Brit-an walk in next to Eon. By Eon is Albedo, the evil Ben’s and the evil Ryan’s. Ryan: I don’t favour this outcome at all. Ben Prime: I don’t think anyone does. Albedo: We do.' ' Albedo hits his Ultimatrix and transforms into Humungousaur and then Ultimate Humungousaur. Brit-an transforms into Heatblast. Punk Ryan transforms into Four Arms. Ry-Freak transforms into Stinkfly. No Watch Ryan: What?! What are we to do?! No Watch Ben: I don’t know. Ben Prime: We fight. No Watch Ryan: I don’t have a Omni-Omni-Monster Watch. Ryan: Omnitrix. Ben Prime: That doesn’t make the hero! Albedo fires missiles at Ben Prime and Ryan, knocking them back into No Watch Ryan and No Watch Ben. Stinkfly (Ry-Freak) fires goop at the four of them then Heatblast (Brit-an) aims fireballs at them, causing an explosion on contact with the goop. The explosion sends the four of them up in the air. Four Arms (Punk Ryan) jumps and claps his four hands together, knocking Ben Prime, Ryan, No Watch Ryan and No Watch Ben to the ground. They all struggle to get up. Eon walks in front of them. Eon: And now, for no more wild cards. ' ' Eon opens a portal and a bomb comes out of it. Eon presses the button on the bomb and the bomb gradually glows bright red. No Watch Ben and No Watch Ryan hold Ben Prime and Ryan up, the latter two wilingly shielding them. The bomb shoots the red beam at Ben Prime and Ryan. They begin to disintegrate but both Ben Prime and Ryan’s Omnitrix go onto the No Watch counterparts. The beam gets rid of Ben Prime and Ryan. ' ' Eon: And now, just you two! No Watch Ryan: You killed them! Albedo: They were pointless. Albedo fires some missiles at No Watch Ben and No Watch Ryan but Paradox opens a portal and pulls them two in and closes the portal before the missiles hit. All the bad guys begin to laugh. TO BE CONTINUED! Category:Episodes Category:Unknown Series Category:Ry-10 Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Alternate Timeline Aliens